Interior and exterior doors conventionally are formed by assembling a plurality of frame members and other components which are joined and maintained assembled by various kinds of fastening devices such as bolts, screws, nails, and the like. The necessity of having to use fastening devices separate from the door components themselves is objectionable for a number of reasons. For example, an inventory of and storage facilities for such fasteners must be maintained. Fasteners needed from time to time must be removed from storage and applied manually to a door under construction. The manual application of such fastening devices inevitably results in imperfections due to differences in skills, experience, and other factors affecting the assemblers. Doors which are not uniform in manufacture cannot be uniform in use. Consequently, some doors fit better than others, have a better appearance, and provide greater trouble-free operation.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a door construction which overcomes the disadvantages referred to above.